Héroes
Hay actualmente 141 héroes en Lionheart: Dark Moon. Los héroes se dividen en 5 Properties: Oscuro, Gaea, Espejo, Elemental y Salvaje. Los héroes también tienen diferente Rareza, clase y Raza. Categorías de Héroes Aquí encontrarás la lista de las cinco Categorías actuales de héroes en el juego, basadas en las habilidades, utilidad, versatilidad y otros factores de dichos personajes en las diferentes partes del juego. – [[Categorías|'Categoría Divina']] – – [[Categorías|'Categoría Superior']] – – [[Categorías|'Categoría Buena']] – – [[Categorías|'Categoría Normal']] – – [[Categorías|'Categoría Inferior']] – Aquí podrás acceder a la lista completa de Héroes categorizados por su [[Rarity|'Rareza']]: * [[Common Heroes|'Héroes Comunes']] * [[Rare Heroes|'Héroes Raros']] * [[Very Rare Heroes|'Héroes Muy Raros']] * [[Epic Heroes|'Héroes Épicos']] * [[Legendary Heroes|'Héroes Legendarios']] Aquí accederás a la ficha de cada Héroe en base a sus [[Properties|'Propiedades']]: |-|Secciones= Property_Dark.png|'Héroes Oscuros'|link=Dark Heroes Property_Gaea.png|'Héroes Gaea'|link=Gaea Heroes Property_Mirror.png|'Héroes Espejo'|link=Mirror Heroes Property_Elemental.png|'Héroes Elementales'|link=Elemental Heroes Property_Wyld.png|'Héroes Salvajes'|link=Wyld Heroes |62 |Ursus Umber |Legendario |Atacante | |Ursus |- | |64 |Enthorned Archer |Raro |Atacante | |Enthorned Elf |- | |65 |Enthorned Knight |Raro |Tanque | |Enthorned Elf |- | |66 |Enthorned Princess | | | | |- | |69 |Druida Elfa de Hiedra |Muy Raro |Supporter | |Ivy Elf |- | |70 |Ivy Elf Herbalist |Épico |Supporter | |Ivy Elf |- | |71 |Ivy Elf Warden |Legendario |Atacante | |Ivy Elf |- | |73 |Rose Elf Archer |Raro |Atacante | |Rose Elf |- | |74 |Rose Elf Knight |Muy Raro |Tanque | |Rose Elf |- | |75 |Rose Oracles | | | | |- | |78 |Stitch Scholar |Muy Raro |Supporter | |Stitch Elf |- | |79 |Stitch Bone Caller |Épico |Attacker | |Stitch Elf |- | |80 |Stitch Invoker |Épico |Atacante | |Stitch Elf |- | |82 |Ibrim Sentinel |Raro |Tanque | |Ibrimite |- | |84 |Ibrim Alchemist |Muy Raro |Supporter | |Ibrimite |- | | |Ibrim Assassin |Épico |Atacante | |Ibrimite |- | |86 |Vault Novice Timothy |Común |Tanque | |Keeper |- | |87 |Red Branch Scout |Raro |Atacante | |Red Branch |- | |88 |Red Branch Ranger |Muy Raro |Atacante | |Red Branch |- | |89 |Red Branch Mercenary |Muy Raro |Atacante | |Red Branch |- | |90 |Exterminador Destructor |Épico |Atacante | |Red Branch |- | |91 |Solumnia Legionaire | | | | |- | |95 |Duncan Vaelsong |Legendario |Supporter | |Trelisiano |- | |97 |Trelis Barbarian |Raro |Tanque | |Trelisiano |- | |98 |Trelis Huntress |Épico |Atacante | |Trelisiano |- | |99 |Escudera Tresiliana |Épico |Tanque | |Trelisiano |- | | |Druida Lunar |Épico |Apoyo | |Trelisiano |- | | |Shadow Dancer |Muy Raro |Atacante | |Cadaverine |- | | |Cadaverine Corruptor |Épico |Atacante | |Cadaverine |- | |105 |Cadaverine Reaper |Épico |Atacante | |Cadaverine |- | |106 |Dama de los Perros |Épico |Atacante | |Cadaverine |- | |107 |Mirror Thug | | | | |- | | |Mirror Hunter |Raro |Atacante | |Mirror |- | |115 |Mirror Cultist |Rare |Supporter | |Mirror |- | |116 |Mirror Broken |Muy Raro |Atacante | |Mirror |- | | |Mirror Champion |Épico |Tanque | |Mirror |- | | |Mana Primal |Muy Raro |Atacante | |Mana Engine |- | | |Mana Giant |Épico |Tanque | |Mana Engine |- | | |Mana Hawk |Raro |Atacante | |Mana Engine |- | | |Mirror Weaver |Legendario |Tanque | |Mirror |- | |119 |Hidebehind Grimalkin |Muy Raro |Supporter | |Grimalkin |- | |120 |Needler Frog | | | | |- | | |The Watcher |Legendario |Supporter | |Undead |- | |122 |Frog King |Legendario |Atacante | |Amphibian |- | |123 |Flame Blob |Común |Tanque | |Blob |- | |124 |Amasijo Oscuro |Raro |Tanque | |Amasijo |- | |125 |Bomb Bumbler |Común |Atacante | |Beetle |- | |126 |Frost Bumbler |Común |Atacante | |Beetle |- | |127 |Estallador Explosivo |Raro |Supporter | |Bicho |- | |129 |Cangrejo de las Arenas |Común |Supporter | |Bicho |- | |130 |Shield Crab |Raro |Tanque | |Bicho |- | |131 |Wisp Llameante |Común |Atacante | |Wisp |- | |132 |Frost Wisp |Común |Atacante | |Wisp |- | |133 |Crystal Wisp |Raro |Atacante | |Wisp |- | |134 |Wyld Guardian |Muy Raro |Atacante | |Primal |- | |135 |Poison Primal |Muy Raro |Tanque | |Primal |- | |137 |Frost Elemental |Raro |Tanque | |Elemental |- | |138 |Elemental de Fuego |Muy Raro |Tanque | |Elemental |- | |139 |Ancient Flame Giant |Épico |Tanque | |Primal |- | |140 |Ancient Frost Giant |Épico |Tanque | |Primal |- | |142 |Goblin Avaricioso |Común |Atacante | |Goblin |- | |143 |Goblin Envidioso |Común |Atacante | |Goblin |- | |144 |Goblin Furioso |Común |Atacante | |Goblin |- | |145 |Goblin Lujuriosa |Raro |Supporter | |Goblin |- | |146 |Goblin Perezoso |Muy Raro |Atacante | |Goblin |- | |147 |Pride Goblin |Épico |Atacante | |Goblin |- | |149 |Wendigo Escarchado |Muy Raro |Atacante | |Ogro |- | |150 |Lesser Ogre |Muy Raro |Atacante | |Ogre |- | |151 |Wendigo Hungerer |Épico |Atacante | |Ogro |- | |152 |Ogro de Espejo |Épico |Tanque | |Ogro |- | |153 |Quiebra-Espadas |Épico |Atacante | |Ogro |- | |154 |Shadow Vine |Común |Atacante | |Shadow Plant |- | |155 |Trastabillero Trastabillero |Común |Supporter | |Primal |- | |156 |Plantón Sombrío |Común |Atacante | |Shadow Plant |- | |157 |Wyld Cauldron |Raro |Atacante | |Primal |- | |160 |Shadow Bloom |Muy Raro |Tanque | |Shadow Plant |- | |161 |Wyld Troll |Legendario |Atacante | |Wyld |- | |162 |Poison Shroom | | | | |- | |163 |Crystal Shroom |Común |Atacante | |Shroom |- | |164 |Shadow Shroom |Común |Atacante | |Shroom |- | |165 |Scroll Mite |Común |Attacker | |Spider |- | |166 |Scroll Inkling |Raro |Attacker | |Spider |- | |167 |Rune Mother |Épico |Attacker | |Spider |- | |168 |Ghul Hound |Muy Raro |Atacante | |Lobo |- | |169 |Oathbound Warrior |Raro |Tank | |Undead |- | |170 |Oathbound Mage |Muy Raro |Tank | |Undead |- | |171 |Tumbal Bruto |Común |Atacante | |Tumbal |- | |175 |Vault Keeper |Legendario |Attacker | |Keeper |- | |176 |Frost Bloom | | | | |- | |177 |Enthorned Apotechary | | | | |- | |178 |Caballero de Espejo |Raro |Tanque | |Cadaverine |- | |179 |Whelp de Espejo |Raro |Atacante | |Drake |- | |180 |Mirror Tick |Común |Attacker | |Mirror |- | |183 |Vault Sage Natalia |Común |Atacante | |Keeper |- | |184 |Wyld Vine |Común |Atacante | |Planta |- | |185 |Caldero Llameante |Raro |Atacante | |Primal |- | | |Dwarven Golem |Muy Raro |Tank | |Dwarf |- | |191 |Lobo Blanco |Raro |Atacante | |Lobo |- | |192 |Shard of Stone |Legendario |Attacker | |Dwarf |- | |193 |Wisp Oscuro |Común |Atacante | |Wisp |- | | |Vault Keeper Timothy |Legendario |Tanque | |Keeper |- | | |Vault Sage Natalia |Legendario |Atacante | |Keeper |- | | |The Elusive Black Mask |Legendario |Attacker | |Kitsune |- | | |Mirror Blighter |Épico |Attacker | |Mirror |- | | |Rolanda the Lion |Legendario |Supporter | |Summerlander |- | | |The Lionslayer |Legendario |Attacker | |Mirror |- | | |Blaze Grimalkin |Raro |Supporter | |Grimalkin |- | | |Smoke Grimalkin |Épico |Attacker | |Grimalkin |} *Roles are not official but are related to the wiki curator analysis of the Hero skills, somehow ECG forgot to add, or simply did not intend to add the Supporter role. Category:Heroes